


late night radio and hell on the highway

by Anonymous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Road Trip, car sickness, emeto, ignoring the Trial, sick larry, the gangs all growed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever been a carsick driver?It sucks.[the spoopy squad wants to go on to a second college/uni and they're on a road trip to visit some. Larry gets super fucked.]





	late night radio and hell on the highway

The local metal station blared over the radio. Sal was in the front passenger side singing and dancing along, Ash and Todd played back-up vocals in the back to the parts they could pick up on, and Larry drummed his fingers along the steering wheel.

The highway stretched out on either side of the car; they'd be driving for a good two hours and had almost another hour to go. Then a quick call home to doting parents who couldn't get over the fact their kids were all grown up and heading out- farther than the community college in town after a few years there. Following that, their tour of schools in the neighbouring area.

"Ah fuck-" Larry mumbled. He flipped on the blinkers and hauled ass from the far left to the far right lane.

"Dude, we don't turn off here?" Sal gave Larry a look. Larry just kept up his quiet mantra of cussing and turned off the highway and sped down the road they took.

"Are we low on gas or something?" Ash leaned forward to ask Sal, and Todd had resigned himself to tracking where they were now on the map.

Sal shrugged and Larry turned abruptly into a dark lot. Sal and Ash braced themselves on the car's interior and Todd just took the hit to his shoulder as they swerved into what looked like an abandoned strip mall lot. Dark, empty lot off a minor highway. Nothing but other cars passing by, trees, and an empty field.

"Spooky." Ash made a face out the window.

"So, whats up?" Sal turned back to Larry to ask. In the flash of a passing car, Sal could see sweat on Larry's forehead and his face looked like it was getting paler in the brief flash. "Oh-"

Larry unbuckled and shoved open the driver's side door. He looped an arm around the headrest and held tight to the door itself with his other hand. His hair curtained down over his face as he bent forward. A cough-turned-belch startled Ashley, who jumped. 

In the brief second before he heaved, Larry took his hand off the door and pulled his hair over his shoulder and as out of the way as he could. He panted and a noise burbled up his throat and ended in a thick, choked sounding cough.

"Oh, balls," Todd folded up the map and went to shut off the still running car. Sal started to lower the radio volume, but Larry in a brief reprise from his unproductive gagging pushed their hands away.

"Lea-ve it running..." He swallowed thickly and paled. "Then you don't have to hear as much."

With that he did an abrupt about-face and pulled his hair back again, this time resting his elbow on the door, and leaned out low to the ground.

Ash snaked a hand around the seat and rubbed her hands between Larry's shoulder blades as he gagged harshly. Sal did his duty and turned the music back up, and Larry was drowned out by the crackly metal playing over the late night airwaves.

Larry spat, thick and acrid. His stomach turned and revolted. He couldn't throw up, but the nausea wouldn't let him relax and he kept retching. His stomach clenched, he felt his stomach bubble up his throat, but all that would happen is he'd cough or swallow involuntarily and spit out watery saliva or a thick gob of not-quite-sick.

His hand around the armrest moved back to grab at the interior of the door, and he leaned further forward. His body's twist and his knees putting more pressure on his stomach. Still, nothing came up except a sour taste. The pressure helped make his stomach feel like it was twisting less, at least. And after a few shaky breaths he felt like he could sit back up.

He leaned back for a moment, listening to the music. The others had started chatting while he tried to decorate the cracked pavement, and kept doing so to give him a moment. 

Larry took a steadying breath and turned to apologize, but before he could speak, a hot flush rushed over him and the feeling of a sickly burp nearly took him by surprise. He stifled it in his mouth, and a rush of acid coated the back of his tongue. He threw the drivers door open again and leaned back out. Another burp and thin trickle of bitter puke splattered below him. He could feel Ash tugging his hair up and out of the way this time, tying it in a loose mess with one of her elastics she wore as bracelets.

He gagged again, but was back to the same problem as before. Someone bumped his arm with a bottle of water, and he took a careful sip. Still half out of the car. 

Another driver turned off onto the dirt road the lot was situated on, but kept driving past. The radio still crackled out music. 

Larry made to sit up, to answer if he was ok. But the nauseous pit stole his words and he was left shaking and silent. He took another sip of water and felt it travel all the way down. It joined the storm that was his stomach and churned there sourly as well.

Another few minutes passed, and he felt no better. 

He took another drink, and it almost wouldn't go down. Which gave him the idea to take more than a sip- maybe a huge gulp could help. He did and promptly leaned back out the car door to heave.

This time, the water that hadn't even reach his stomach splashed back out onto the pavement with a bitter tinge. He heaved again and another small rush of water came up with the taste of the meal they'd had. It started the chain reaction, clenching deep in his gut and tearing a thick choking retch. He spat the gob out, and rather than the same mess he'd been spitting earlier this looked more like sick. He gagged hard again and the thick feeling creeped up his throat. He had to cough to stop from swallowing and finally puked up some of the horrid mess churning inside him.

Another deep, rumbling burp brought up a bit more. Nothing much was coming after the splashes of water, but it helped. He still felt horrid, but the nausea was starting to abate.

His stomach gurgled and he coughed up another splash of mostly water followed by a little surge of thicker vomit. That seemed to catch and dragged up another thick stringy mouthful after it. 

He could finally breathe.

His nose dripped and his throat and stomach stung, but he finally felt like he could breathe. He coughed a few more times to clear the gunk from his throat and spat before swishing some water in his mouth and spitting it out as well.

"Geeze, all that fuss and you barely yakked. In all seriousness, you okay now Larry-face?" Sal's hand rubbed up and down his back. Larry kept himself leaning out of the car for a few more minutes.

"Yeah, 'm good." He slammed the door shut after he pulled himself back in. Sal had a wad of napkins from the glove compartment and Larry took them gratefully and wiped his face. "Fuckin' sucks."

"Look, do you want me to drive for a bit? Chances of getting pulled over are slim, and I can just tell them about my license being lost-"

"Nah, we'd get in shit. I just need a sec." Larry took another mouthful of water to rinse his mouth before spitting it out the window. 

"Are you sure? Really, all four of us are equally capable to drive-"

"Yeah," Sal agreed with Todd.

"Ash's is lost,  you still can't drive at night because of your vision stuff, and Todd you still need like- a full ass licensed driver riding shotgun. I could ride shotgun, but then Sal's gonna be the one puking."

"Whatever, I'm only saying so because it would probably be safer than having you try to drive and hurl at the same time."

"I'm good now. Stomach kills, but that's just sore, not sick. I swear." Larry shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the lot.

He was still suspiciously quiet for the next leg of the drive, but the road trip continued. Eventually a song Ash knew off by heart came on and the three of them started belting out to it again. 

Larry's knuckles went white after a rough patch in the road. He groaned before just shouting along with the song.

"Dude, careful, you'll gag yourself again," Sal laughed.

"I don't care. I need to yell-"

"Fuck yeah, Larry!" Ash laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Shout it out!" 

"You definitely should lay down once we stop, but whatever gets us there." Todd shook his head, even though he was smirking.

"Fuckin' driving- UGH."

 

**Author's Note:**

> being the driver and getting nauseous is a nightmare.  
> low key based on me almost getting shanked when I had to anxiety puke next to an empty fuckin field  
> i mean, not really. but when youre leaning out of your car alone at night in an unfamiliar area, its scary  
> i... don't like the highway. i also really don't like throwing up. so. i write fic to make it less scary when it happens.  
> if larry can handle it, i can handle it.


End file.
